La lluvia que cae sobre nosotros
by Binge Eater
Summary: Ella lo ama, y él, a pesar de ser un profesor, un adulto, no sabe lidiar con sus responsabilidades ni controlar sus impulsos.


**Disclaimer: **Ao Haru Ride y sus personajes son propiedad de Io Sakisaka!

Soy una inconsciente por publicar ésto sin releerlo muchas veces en busca de errores, pero me gusta vivir al límite.

* * *

**La lluvia que cae sobre nosotros.**

* * *

**—**Sí, tengo algo que decirte.**—**La joven se dijo a si misma, mientras iba de camino a su casa luego del día escolar.

Lo había dicho en voz demasiado alta, pues una señora con bolsas de compra la estaba mirando fijo.  
Se golpeó las mejillas suaves como el talco con sus manos heladas y siguió en lo suyo, tratando de no pensar demasiado las cosas.

En clase, antes de conocer a Makita-san y Yoshioka-san, nadie (excepto Kominato) la miraba.  
No es que quisiera que lo hicieran, pero nadie se había molestado hasta el momento.  
Ahora, si la miraban, era para dirigir sus ojos segundos después hacia sus maravillosas amigas.  
Tan hermosas que se le oprimía el pecho cada vez que las veía.

Jamás tuvo un interés romántico.  
Más bien trató de no buscarlo demasiado.  
Conocía las vueltas de la amistad: te prometían que siempre iban a estar a tu lado, con sonrisas aparentemente sinceras y...las promesas se las lleva el viento.  
En su inexperiencia supuso que el amor debía ser así, pero mas cruel.  
Al parecer ella no era suficiente para las personas. Por algo siempre la abandonaban.  
Y cuando se enamoró finalmente, lo hizo de alguien que de todas maneras no iba a corresponderle.

Pronto se canso de caminar y se sentó en un macetero. Sacó un encendedor plástico y una cajita de cigarros abollada de su bolso. Puso uno entre sus labios y con sus manos todavía trémulas lo prendió. A pesar de haber hecho eso bastantes veces, no sabia bien como funcionaba. Tenia miedo de que el cigarro se apague, o de quemarlo, tampoco entendía cuanto tiempo debería estar el humo en sus pulmones.  
Era sumamente mala con esas cosas de adolescentes rebeldes.  
- Supongo que es la clase de cosas que aprendes sola.- pensó mientras exhalaba el humo gris como el cielo.

No sabía por qué fumaba. Tampoco le encontraba los efectos perjudiciales aún: No había marchitado su piel, jamas le dejaba peste a tabaco, ni la hacia ver genial como en las series de tv que ella miraba. No lograba llamar la atención de nadie.

Sacó de su bolso un papel doblado en dos pliegues, escrito en tinta roja.  
Rezaba una lista de cosas sin sentido, sobre cosas que debía comprar y también sus propósitos para este año.  
Tenía muchas listas estúpidas como esa pero con los puntos turísticos a visitar cuando se graduara; y se permitía olvidarlas en lugares al azar. Con una caligrafía particularmente remarcada se leía "hablar con Tanaka-sensei".

Revisó su teléfono con ansiedad antes de ponerse a andar nuevamente, para estar segura de que no la necesitaban en ningún lugar. Ni un mensaje, como era de suponerse.  
Retomó su curso abandonando la el papel y el cigarro quemado en el macetero.

Nubes del color del plomo se agolpaban justo encima de su cabeza, y la obligaban a hacerse más pequeña para cederles espacio. Eran demasiado oscuras y cercanas para presagiar algo bueno, pero a Shuuko le gustaban.  
Decidió tomar el camino correcto.

Apuró su paso y se detuvo frente a la familiar puerta. Golpeó tres veces y se limitó a esperar.

Tanaka abrió, no se veía sorprendido, mas bien resignado a esas visitas. Ni siquiera estaba contrariado por la condición en la que su alumna lo estaba viendo: en bóxers, con una camiseta de animalitos extraña y dos latas de cerveza en su organismo.  
Sólo quería que ella dijera algo, se había cansado de esas visitas silenciosas y comenzaba a creer que el cobarde no era solo él.

Murao boqueó como un pez.  
Tanaka creyó que sería igual que siempre.

- Te amo. Ahora déjame pasar.- le dijo al fin, con la sangre en las mejillas y lágrimas alcanzando sus ojos. No es que estuviese triste, era la vergüenza.  
- Shuuko...- comenzó el mayor con un sermón, pero ella no lo dejó continuar.  
Le arrojó en la cara una hojita arrugada de un calendario pequeño que el atrapó en el aire.  
Era del 2012, pero qué más da.  
- Es viernes- dijo ella- Mira, no tendrás que volver a la escuela mañana.  
El de los cabellos negros y alborotados perdió sus ganas de luchar. Le parecía tan tierna que no podía abandonarla sin más.  
Atrajo hacia su pecho a la frágil estudiante y enterró la cara en sus oscuros cabellos.  
Ella no se movió ni un milímetro. Él la arrastró hacia el interior de la casa.  
Murao se aferro a la camiseta toda vieja de su profesor. Su integridad se deshacía como polvo y promesas dentro de su abrazo.  
Él la quería de todas maneras, con su belleza, su silencio y sus inseguridades. La quiere aun sabiendo que está mal, que lo bueno de ese momento se balanceará más tarde con desgracias. Nada le importa porque ella es perfecta.  
La sintió sonreír en su pecho. Fue tan débil que le dolió.  
- Voy a hacerte feliz, lo prometo.  
Ella levanto la vidriosa mirada - Sólo por hoy, ¿cierto?  
- Hasta que pueda hacerlo.  
Parecía el final o no tanto de cualquier historia romántica, pero Youichi de verdad era tonto, imbécil; y eso no lo decía ella, más bien...la voz dentro de su cabeza.

Luego de apresarla por los minutos más largos de su existencia, la soltó. Y no sabía ni qué había acabado de hacer, ni que haría ahora.  
Murao lo entendió ni bien puso sus ojos en los de su profesor. Que, si bien el había querido hacerlo, desconocía como aceptar las consecuencias y seguir adelante con ella.  
No lo culpó, pues no sabría cómo hubiera reaccionado ella de estar en la misma situación. Simplemente desvió su constantemente intensa mirada, fijándola en el piso de madera.  
De todas maneras estaba tan feliz que podría morir.

Tanaka puso sus manos grandes sobre los hombros de la chica. Corroboraba sus pensamientos, ella era perfecta, aunque su interior le dijera que no para él.  
Shuuko pudo conseguir que dos palabras abandonaran sus labios.  
- ¿De verdad? -preguntó con la inocencia de una estudiante de diecisiete años que no había experimentado nada romántico hasta el momento.  
Él quiso preguntarle a qué se refería, pero ya lo sabía. Simplemente se dejó vencer por sus anhelos y la besó.  
Para Murao sus labios fueron el mismísimo segundo círculo del infierno.  
El beso fue uno de los tantos que le daría. La besó en la frente, en el cuello, besó sus manos, y volvió a besar sus labios, porque deseaba todo de ella.  
-Tan feliz que podría morir.-

Sin embargo, al salir de la casa de su profesor horas más tarde, con la tormenta densa sobre sus hombros y él caminando detrás, la decepción la abatió.  
No hubo un soñado beso de despedida frente a la estación de trenes, -alguien podría vernos-.  
Ni siquiera un abrazo. Todo se sentía hueco ahora.  
Supo entonces que sus momentos con la persona que más amaba fueron un comienzo y un final a la vez.  
Que el lunes por la mañana todo seguiría igual. Que su relación no iba a llegar a ningún lugar.  
Después de todo, él era un profesor y ella una estudiante.  
¿Cómo no pudo verlo antes? De verdad ella era una colegiala inexperta...  
Sólo le quedaba esperar el lunes con ansias amargas y que la lluvia que cayera sobre ella limpiara su agrio amor.


End file.
